


We’ll see that, sweetheart

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: Imagine Dean and you being hunting partners and in love with each other for years, but are too scared to admit it. You are close and have a strong bond, being intimate in different ways every time. When he sees you interact with Jack and take care of him he remembers how he’s always wanted to have kids with you and finally gets the courage to bring it up to you.





	We’ll see that, sweetheart

“And that is how you can also raise the volume if you want to hear more clear, but careful with that around here cause Dean’s always a grumpy old man with these stuff.” you said playfully and Jack grinned slightly, just as Dean looked at you and scoffed.

“I’m not old.” hemuttered and you hummed.

“Sure, whatever you say grandpa!” you winked but he just shook his head, a small smile creeping on his lips “And- no, Jack he’s not my granpa. It’s just a thing, I call him stupid nicknames sometimes. That’s all.” you said, noticing how the nephilim was ready to ask.

“Oh” he nodded his head “Alright, and if I want to watch… cartoons, I press on number one and then three. For… thirteen, right?”

“Exactly! And there’re plenty of Scooby Doo there for you too!” you giggled, patting his back as he broke into an adorable grin.

“I really like that one, it’s wonderful!” he breathed out, his eyes sparkling.

“It sure is, Jack.” you chuckled “But remember, whenever there isn’t something good on TV and you really want to do something you can opt for a book!”

“Yeah if you wanna be a nerd in life sure.” Dean mumbled and you shot him a look.

“There are plenty of good ones around here, and I have a lot I think you’d like.” you said softly to Jack “Just until you find what you really like and what not we keep exploring, alright?”

“Then I think we should name you Dora.” Dean muttered with a snicker and you couldn’t fight the grin that spread on your lips, as Jack merely tilted his head to the side and frown.

“Do- Dora? What is that?” he mumbled and you still couldn’t fight the laughter that left your lips.

“Dean!” you exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him as he dodged it “How the hell do you even know about that?!” you shook your head.

“And she’s-” you turned to Jack who waited patiently, legs crossed and eager to hear and learn more “You’ll figure that out yourself. It’s all cartoons, but she is probably the most annoying one. Anyway, I still have to say, and Sam will agree, if you ever feel like getting a little bored books are really gonna help.”

“Just don’t ask for bedtime stories, cause we only have nightmare fuel in here.” Dean mumbled and you rolled your eyes.

“Are you done yet? And what kind of book are you even looking for, Jack and I are busy here!” you looked at him over your shoulder.

“Can clearly see that, what the heck are you doing anyway? I told you I still haven’t found it, you keep tons of them in here.” he mumbled, still looking through your books. Although the truth was different. It was one he couldn’t admit but knew all-too-well as he stole glances at you and Jack interacting. An involuntary smile formed on his lip, without even him realizing it, as he watched you speak to Jack and instruct him, teach him things, and smile when you answered his questions. It was contagious, that’s the only way Dean could describe it, and so he couldn’t fight the small skip of his heartbeat. You were acting so motherly around Jack, he had noticed almost looked like a little kid to him, young and innocent and in need of a mother to tell him what’s wrong and what’s right.  _Almost_.

He had see the way you tucked a blanket over Jack when he fell asleep on the couch on the backseat of the Impala or even on his chair as he read a book. He had seen the way you lectured him to drink his juice fast or not forget milk in the morning when he had breakfast. He had seen how different your smile was when you offered him something to eat, almost as if you handling a little kid, pointing out that he had to eat healthy foods in order to grow up fast and be strong. He remembered how you reminded Jack to wear a jacket when he went out to not catch a cold or something… if it was ever possible that is. He heard Jack talk to you about the things he remembered from his mother, Kelly, and in return you told him everything you knew about her as well. He watched as you gently wiped away the tear that had rolled down his cheek and told him that it was all going to be ok, like a mother would when it’s little kid had fallen down and hurt themselves.

He heard you the night he caught Jack stabbing himself, too. He had heard the pain in your voice and it actually hurt him to no end.

“ _I need you to-” a sob stopped you for a second “I need you to talk to me about this, Jack. About everything that you’re thinking and is troubling or hurting you. I just can’t- I don’t want you to take it out on yourself.”_

“ _Dean said that-” his voice was low as he spoke, his head bowed as if he was almost being scolded at._

“ _I know what Dean said.” you cut him off gently, taking hold of his hand and making him look at you “But he’s wrong, Jack. You are not going to turn evil, you- you are worth it, Jack. You can be saved, I know that.”_

“ _Dean doesn’t.” he whispered “And if he’s right-”_

“ _If, Jack. But there are so many ifs here, we can change that. We can do something, and don’t you ever doubt I am going to!” you squeezed his hand “Even when you can’t fight about yourself, I am going to. I know Sam will, and if Cas was here he would do too.”_

“ _I will hurt someone. I have the means to.” he whispered as you took in a shaky breath._

“ _That’s the worst about humanity in general, Jack. We all do. But you- you also got the means to undo it, to make it better and to save lives. To do some real good in this place and that’s what Castiel believed as well. That’s what I believe.” you gave him a small smile._

“ _And that’s what I want you to believe as well, Jack. Not- Not blame yourself for everything bad that’s going on.” you whispered in addition “And if you can’t find a reason to, then… do it for me, if I mean even the least bit to you?”_

“ _You do.” he breathed out, eyes big and filled with honesty “You really do.” he emphasized and you smiled, even if another tear rolled._

“ _Good, then do it for me. I’ll be here for you, for anything you need and we’ll learn how to control this together. I just- I just beg you, don’t do something like this to yourself again. Please, for my sake.” a small whimper left your lips as you looked at Jack with glossy eyes._

“ _I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” he whispered, eyes filled with guilt almost in a way a kid would be in front of his parent sad they had disappointed them._

“ _Don’t be, I’m not mad Jack. Just sad, that’s all.” you whispered “But as long as you promise me to be strong and talk to me, I am going to be fine.”_

“ _I will, yes.” he nodded his head and you smiled at him before wrapping your arms around him, placing a hand on the back of his head as he buried his face in the crook of your neck._

“I’m just trying to teach Jack about everything I know. We started with electric devices, and more specifically TV, we’ll continue with cars, computer and phones. Then we’ll see.” you explained, bringing him back from his daydream, before turning to Jack “Alright, I think that’s all the info I can give you about TV, Jack. If you have any questions while handling it you can always ask me, ok?”

“Alright.” he nodded his head with a sweet smile, and you gave him a small pat on the back.

“Good, now I’m gonna make some food for all of us to-”

“Oh I want to come!” Jack’s head pop up in your direction, an eager smile on his face and a giggle actually left your lips, making Dean stare at you for a second without you noticing it. It felt like it’s been so damn long since he last heard you laugh and he finally felt that warmth inside his chest again.

“Sure thing, Jack.” you nodded your head with a grin “I could use some help, and while it’s cooking we could start on talking about cars too so that we don’t miss any time hm?”

“Yes, I would very much like that!” he nodded his head, as he slowly got up.

“Hey sport, do me a favor and just be careful to not blow any things in there, I’m not in the mood to go looking for a new oven.”

“I will be careful, I promise.” Jack said “Could you do me a favor too?” he asked with a small tilt of his head and you raised an eyebrow as Dean looked from you to Jack with a frown.

“What?”

“(Y/n) has told me you know a lot about cars, can you teach me something about them if… you have the time to?” he asked hopefully, and a small smile found its way on your lips. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you looked from Jack to Dean to see he was blinking, trying to comprehend what he was being asked to do and even more so from whom. Jack knew the older Winchester wasn’t fond of him, like at all, yet he was trying to approach him.

Dean glanced at you, holding your gaze for a second before he cleared his throat and looked down. Your smile fluttered and you could almost already hear his answer, your heart dropped at the thought of what Jack’s expression would be.

But Dean really took you by surprise “Sure” he shrugged as if it was nothing, eyes focused back on the books in front of him “I’ll be in the garage in an hour if you wanna come.” he muttered, seemingly more interested in the task at hand but you could see right through him.

“Well, that’s something new.” you mumbled, looking at Jack who seemed much happier.

~*~

“You really like isolating yourself from the rest of the world, don’t ya Winchester?” you grin, leaning against the doorframe as he looks up from his book.

“Maybe it’s cause I find it impossible to focus on anything else when you’re around?” he suggested, softly raising an eyebrow and you only chuckled, shaking your head.

“Doubt it, but thanks for the try Dean.” you walked towards him, sitting just a few inches away from him on the floor and resting your back against the bed as well. Dean merely shrugged, not wanting t say a word because he couldn’t let you know how true it actually was for him.

“Can we talk about something?” you asked softly and he looked at you.

“We are.” he said matter-of-factly and the only thing you could do was chuckle, hitting his shoulder and a small involuntary smile found its way on his lips again.

“What about?” he asked, putting the book away.

“That” you whispered, rested your head against the bed “You’re smiling.”

“’S that a bad thing?” he asked playfully and you hurried to shake your head.

“No, no of course not.” you breathed out “It’s just- Jack asked you to teach him about cars and you… actually did. Simple as that, without overthinking it, snapping at him, being a douche or mentioning for a second who he is. It’s like he was just a kid for you all of a sudden and I- I wanted to ask why?” you bit your lip, shrugging softly “I- I mean if you want to tell me.”

“It’s-” he paused, staring at the wall in front of him, chewing on his lower lip “Isn’t it how you’ve been treating him all this time? As if he’s just a kid. I thought… I should just give it a try.” he shrugged, ot meeting your eyes before he laughed softly “Besides, he’s got good taste in cars, that much I’ll give him. Hopefully, if he doesn’t go for the second Apocalypse, following in his father’s footstep-”

“He won’t.” you cut him off in a soft voice, and he looked at you “I know he won’t, Dean. He’s good. Jack is… he’s just a kid that deep down wants a family, someone to teach him what’s right and wrong.” you smiled full of hope and Dean tiltedhis head to the side as he looked at you, his features softening.

Dean’s eyes roamed your face and he slowly brought a hand up to tuck a few strands of hair behind your ear “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” you whispered, feeling your heart beat faster the more he ran his fingers over your cheekbones and every line of your face.

“Be so amazing. So full of hope and faith. How do you just… stay in this life, so full of death and pain, and still have such a bright smile? You never… never let go of that, you just stick around and give me and Sam all the hope we need to keep going just another day.” he whispered, cupping your cheek in the end.

“I just…” you smiled softly, even if you felt your cheeks heat up dangerously so “I have a strong motivation.” you whispered, your eyes fluttering shut as you nuzzled your face in his palm.

“You’re really good with him, that’s what made me say yes.” he finally confessed and your eyebrows shot up as you blinked “I saw you, all these days. How you interacted with him, how you took care of him and how you just gave him only our love… the way a mother would.”

“A mother?” you laughed softly “How would you know that?”

“I saw you, I really saw you (Y/n). I took everything in. And I just think that-” he hesitated, looking down at his hands with a perplexed expression “You’d be a freaking amazing mom one day.”

“I-” you paused, unable to fight the butterflies in your stomach so you only chose to look down at yours hands. You had been in love with the man for so long, and you always knew there was a special connection there too because there had always been some intimate moments. You didn’t know if he felt the same, but hearing him say that you’d be an amazing mother brought back memories of how you wanted him to be the father of your children if that day ever came.

“I don’t really know if I’d be that good to be honest.” you mumbled, playing with your fingers.

Dean hesitated for a moment, not saying a word until he actually took hold of your hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing your wrist and knuckles all the while his eyes bore into yours “It’s because you didn’t see what I did.” he whispered and you felt your heart skip another beat.

“You’re just-” you laughed softly, shaking your head “I was just helping Jack with everything, I can’t be that good of a mother.”

“Are you kidding me?” he breathed out, staring at you in disbelief “You didn’t see how insanely cute you were when trying to get Jack to eat all of his food and not play around. Or how beautiful you had been when laughing and smiling cause of the kid.”

“Yeah right.” you shook your head “This life isn’t… meant for a family and kids Dean, we both know it.” you whispered sadly, eyes casting down for a moment.

“Is that your way of trying to convince yourself you don’t want any?” he asked with a soft chuckle and your eyes raised to meet his again “Cause if you ask me, you’re not doing a really good job at it.”

“It’s kinda hard you know.” your voice had dropped even more “Staring at the person that you know you will love for the rest of your life and trying not to let it show that you have been imaging to have a family with them for so long.”

“So you do want kids?” he said softly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Winchester” you laughed “You’re so smooth sometimes.”

“Smooth is my middle name.” he winked.

You let a soft sigh, inching closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder “I’ve thought about it, yes.” you confessedand he smiled slightly, resting his cheek on top of your head “I’ve thought about it many times but then I think about… him, and it’s just not who he is. What he does. Family isn’t… really his thing, he’s a hunter, Dean, he can’t just have a kid to think of as well. There is just too much going on.”

“Well, he’s a very lucky and very stupid guy then.” his voice came muffled as he buried his face in your hair.

“Very stupid indeed.” you whispered, snuggling more in his chest “And what about you?”

“What about me?” he asked and you tilted your head to look up at him.

“Ever thought of… kids?”

“Having children for some time wasn’t really a big thing for me. But then again, things happen that change your life for good and it just… blows me away to think about it.” he let out a low laugh “Just when I thought I know myself, there comes this girl and she… swips me right off my feet.” he whispered, pressing his lips on your temple in a lingering kiss “Makes me dream of a life I know I’m not worthy of, but I wish for more than anything. Children there too, yeah. Hell even a freaking dog. She’ll definitely get me to do anything she wants, even take a dog for the kids to play with. She won’t stop talking about it for sure.”

You chuckled “Of course she will, I know I wouldn’t.”

“No, you won’t.” he whispered, staring into your eyes only for a moment because you looked away bashfully.

“Do you want to know what I look forward to the most? What I wish to experience more than anything if I have the chance to become a father?”

“No, what?” you whispered, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

“The pregnancy.” he breathed out, and your eyebrows raised softly as you smiled at him in awe “Seeing her-” he chuckled “Seeing her pregnant with my child, seeing it grow inside of her.” he breathed out before his eyes trailed down and you followed his gaze.

“Seeing-” he bit his lip, as he reluctantly brought a hand up and placed it over your belly “Her perfect belly just get bigger, and more and more round while our baby grows inside of her. And she’ll complain so much about- about sore feet, and back aches, and nausea and morning sickness and say how it’s all my fault but she’ll-”

“She’ll love it more than anything.” you completed his sentence with a smile of yours and he nodded his head with a soft chuckle “I know I would.” you whispered and he leaned down to kiss your cheek, his lips lingering there for longer than appropriate. You moved your hand so that your fingers were almost laced with his, playing over your stomach and rubbing soothing circles as if it was already happening.

“She’ll love to feel her kid kicking and moving, and I’ll have to sing to it to calm it down. It will love daddy’s voice. And the more it grows, the more energetic it will get. My little Winchester, hell-” he laughed, actually laughed, and continued “Winchesters!” he exclaimed, actually loving the idea of it being twins and you too giggled.

“No, Dean no!” you squealed, shaking your head.

“What?” he grinned, looking at you.

“I’m not having twins, Dean.” you said with a laugh and a small shake of your head, looking up at him to be met with a breath-taking smile, before he whispered four words with total adoration and love written all over his face.

“We’ll see that, sweetheart.”


End file.
